Dawson Leery
Dawson Leery is the main character of the series. He is a big fan of Stephen Spielberg and wants to become a director himself. He is potrayed by James Van Der Beek. Dawson is the oldest child of Gail Leery and Mitch Leery. He has a younger sister called Lilly who was born when Dawson was 18 years old. Dawson's best friends are Joey Potterand Pacey Witter. He later becomes best friends with Jen Lindley, Jack McPhee and Andie McPhee. 'Basic Information about Dawson Leery' *Born : March 14th, 1983 *First Appearance : (Episode 1, Season 1) *Last Appearance : (Episode 128, season 6) *Character created by : *Portrayed by : *Nickname : 'Oompa-Loompa *Gender : Male *Occupation : Aspring Film Director *Family : Mitch Leery (Father), Gail Leery (Mother), Lilly Leery (Younger Sister) *Significant others : Jen Lindley (Ex-girlfriend), Joey Potter (Ex Girl-friend), Gretchen Witter (Ex girl-friend), Natasha (Ex girl-friend), Eve (Fling) Dawson's life Season One At the beginning of season one, Dawson believes in good old fashioned values of romance. He also believes that all answers to any life problems can be found in a Stephen Spielburg movie. During season one, he was a very keen film maker and made a film for the Boston Film Festival, along with his friends, Joey and Pacey. Later in the season, Dawson casted Jen to be in his film. Dawson and Joey have known each other for years, and often Joey would climb into Dawson's bedroom window and they would often hang around together for hours. When Jen Lindley arrives in Capeside, Dawson gets very friendly with her, and they end up having a relationship with each other. Later in the season, Jen dumps Dawson, telling him that she needs more time. Near the end of the season, Pacey asks Dawson's permission to ask Joey out, but Dawson responds jealously. Joey then enters a beauty contest, and then Dawson realizes how beautiful Joey is. Dawson also goes with Joey to visit her father is prison. While Joey gets offered a chance to go to France, Dawson realizes he can no longer hold back his feelings for Joey, and the season ends with Dawson and Joey kissing in front of his bedroom window. Season Two While Dawson and Joey's relationship starts off good, New-comers Jack McPhee along with her sister Andie McPhee befriend them. Jack starts to realize that he has feelings for Joey, and he ends up kissing her. The kiss confuses Joey. Joey then decides to dump Dawson, but then she finds quickly that she ends up dating Jack. This sends Dawson back in the arms of Jen. Dawson then makes a movie based on Joey and how he feels about her. Later in the season, Jack reveals to Joey that he is gay. Joey runs back to Dawson, but Dawson neglects her. For his 16th birthday, he goes to a club with Pacey and Andie, only for him and Andie to get drunk. Near the end of the season, Dawson and Joey get back together, but their relationship is short-lived as Joey's father, Mike Potter, is released from Prison. One day, Dawson catches Mr.Potter in a drug deal. He decides whether of not to tell Joey. At the end of the season, Dawson tells Joey, and Joey then tells him that she will never forgive him for what he's done. Category:Characters